


Into My Garden Come

by HydrargyrumMarjoram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrargyrumMarjoram/pseuds/HydrargyrumMarjoram
Summary: For years Wanda and Pietro have only had each other to rely on. They have been almost everything to each other. Society abandoned and failed them, and so they have no regard for society's rules. Even so, neither dares make the first move to explore their mutual attraction.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The grey clouds threatened rain any minute, there had been more police than usual in the market street, she'd already pickpocketed enough to buy a meal tomorrow, and there was still a week before rent was due. That was why Wanda decided to go home early.

Actually, calling the one-room apartment they'd been staying in 'home' was a bit of a stretch. It had been a motel about 4 decades ago, and the mattresses on the two beds were probably about that old. It had running water most of the time, but no electricity. The bathroom was lit by a crack in the wall.

Wanda was in the bathroom when she heard the apartment door open. She peeked through the crack to see if it was her brother or the slumlord coming to riffle through their drawers looking for money again.

It was Pietro, and a blond woman Wanda didn't recognize. She watched as, without a word, Pietro sat on the bed. The woman straddled him, kissing him with hungry moans.

Wanda thought about walking out and leaving the apartment to give her brother some privacy, but stopped thinking about that when Pietro peeled the woman's shirt off. Then Wanda stopped thinking about anything but the heat building between her legs.

Pietro's hands wandered across the woman's pale back, his fingers circling the knobs of her spine and shoulder blades before one hand entangled itself in her short blond hair and the other gripped her ass, lifting her closer against him.

After a few minutes of kissing, the woman backed up and pulled off Pietro's T-shirt. She kissed her way down his chest and down his abs, as her hands worked between them.

Pietro had the strong but slender build of a runner, a body honed by years of sprinting away from soldiers, police officers and shopkeepers, of jumping fences and climbing into windows. Wanda had seen him naked before, living in the same rooms with him all their lives, but seeing him like this, glistening with sweat and flush with desire, gave her a new appreciation for his body.

She heard his zipper open. The woman's head lowered to his lap. Pietro gasped and tilted his head back, eyes closed, as the woman sucked on him. One of his hands returned to the back of her head, combing her hair with his fingers.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to come right now," he said huskily.

The woman stopped. She stood up, and pulled down her own pants and underwear in one move.

"We can't have that," she said in a teasing tone. Her voice was deeper than Wanda had expected from such a slight frame.

"Lay down. Get comfortable," Pietro instructed. He stretched over and opened his bedside drawer, where he kept his condoms.

Wanda couldn't help but glance at his erection. He was neither large nor small, a good reasonable size, well shaped. She watched as Pietro opened a condom and rolled it down his shaft.

The woman was lying on his bed, and Wanda got a good look at her face for the first time. She was older than Pietro, maybe late 30s. She was pretty, though her features were rather sharp. Her breasts were small, which explained why she hadn't been wearing a bra. She had very thick, dark lips. Wanda could imagine how good those lips must have felt wrapped around Pietro's cock.

She spread open her legs as Pietro knelt between them.

"You are gorgeous," he commented. He lowered himself down and took one nipple in his mouth while his hand rubbed her other breast.

Wanda had walked in on her brother having sex before. It was a hazard of living together. Whenever it happened, he'd say something snide like 'Do you mind?' and she'd retreat with some similarly dismissive tease. She'd never just watched him. Knowing his impatience, this would probably be over quickly, she thought with a smirk.

The woman thrashed beneath him, wiggled against him.

"Fuck me. God, don't make me wait," she begged.

He grabbed beneath her knees, lifting her legs, and worked into her. She moaned as he began to thrust.

Wanda's pussy was throbbing. Her hand slid between her legs and she rubbed herself over her pants, eyes fixed on Pietro and the woman. The rhythm of her movements adjusted to keep pace with theirs.

"Let's change positions," Pietro suggested, panting.

"Where do you want me?"

He drew out of her and directed her off the bed. "Here. Lean against the wall."

She put her hands on the wall and presented her ass to him. He gripped her hips and slid himself into her from behind. As he thrust, his hands slid up her body to fondle her breasts.

"Harder," she panted. "Harder."

"Touch her clit," Wanda whispered, not nearly loud enough for them to hear. She rolled her own clit with the finger of one hand while massaging her breasts with the other.

As if picking up her suggestion telepathically, Pietro's hand ran down the woman's body and cupped her crotch.

The woman practically howled with ecstacy. The same moment, Wanda orgasmed. She bit her lip to keep silent and continued rubbing herself, riding it out. When it was over, she leaned on the sink, unsteady with the rush of hormones.

When she peeked through the crack again, Pietro and the woman were lying next to each other on the bed.

"That was amazing," the woman said.

"You too."

They caught their breath for a few minutes, then Pietro said, "We should get dressed before my sister gets home."

As the woman pulled her pants back on, she said, "I'm hungry. Want to go get pierogies?"

"Sure."

They left. Wanda relaxed. She hadn't thought of what she'd say if they caught her. She plopped down on her bed and sighed in both satisfaction and impossible longing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro got home late after hiding inside an old chimney with stolen goods for a few hours. The police had been looking for him, and he hadn't dared leave until after dark.

Wanda was sitting on her bed eating an apple.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," she smiled. "I figured you were out with one of your girlfriends."

"You know I'd rather spend my time with you," he said jokingly. "I got some good stuff."

He laid out his haul on his bed: jewelry, cigarettes, expensive foreign candies, and canned food. "I'll pawn them tomorrow. Should be enough to make rent."

"Great!"

"And I got this for you." He fished one last item out of an inner pocket of his baggy coat and presented it to her.

A smile lit up her face. "A candle, Pietro?"

It was a pinkish orange candle in a jar, with a label written in English.

"A scented candle. 'Tropical Garden'. You can stay up late reading for a few nights, as long as you don't fall asleep and let it burn itself out."

"Thank you," she said warmly.

He smiled, pleased at having pleased her. "You know, we're not going to live like this forever. One of these days we'll save up some money, move somewhere nice, get out of this awful city. I promise."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Whatever you say," she laughed. "Two orphans who have to steal trinkets to eat and put a roof over their head get their big break, move out of the country, buy a mansion with a tropical garden, and live happily ever after."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

She kept smiling, but there was sadness in her voice. "We're not going to get that kind of life, brother. But you'll always have me," she added with a laugh.

"You mean you'll always have me."

She looked at him speculatively. "You know I mean that, right? You could never do anything that would change my love for you. I would do anything for you."

"So if I ever need someone knocked off, you'll do it?"

"Without a moment's hesitation," she said.

"And you'll always love me no matter what I steal?"

She shrugged. "We've both tried getting jobs. No one will hire us. When you have to steal to survive, it's not your fault."

"I've met some police who beg to differ."

She laughed. She leaned back on her bed, stretching. "Just because everyone else thinks something is wrong doesn't mean it is wrong. They don't know our lives."

"That's true," he agreed.

She threw the stem and seeds that was all that was left of her apple in the bin. "I'm going to take a shower. You should take one too. I can smell you from here."

Wanda stood in the cold water of the shower, in the dark, thinking about what she'd said to Pietro, and what she'd wanted him to say back. They had always been so close, closer than siblings, ever since their parents died. They had always been very physically affectionate with each other. But maybe he really didn't feel what she felt when they touched each other, held hands, kissed.

She got out of the shower, put on the old oversized T-shirt she used as a nightgown, and left the bathroom.

"Took you long enough," Pietro teased. He headed in to take his turn in the bathroom.

Wanda lit the candle and combed her hair, then lay down. She could hear the shower running, and imagined the water flowing down Pietro's chest, down his back, down his legs.

Her hands slid down and up her thighs, up her stomach, over her breasts. Through the thin fabric of her nightshirt, she lightly scratched her fingernails over her nipples, teasing them into hardening. The tickling feeling from her nipples echoed in her clitoris. Her breathing came harder.

She pinched one nipple, imagining it was Pietro's teeth biting it. She squeezed it and tugged on it, imagining him sucking on it.

Suddenly, she realized the shower had stopped. She should stop.

But she didn't want to stop. She'd walked in on Pietro so many times, it was only fair to let him walk in on her.

She ran one hand down her stomach, brushing over her pubic hair, then between her legs. Her fingers dipped between her folds, and pulled the wetness up to her clit. She rubbed herself.

Pietro saw the glow of the candle through the crack in the wall. He'd looked in and saw Wanda on her bed with a look of arousal on her face and her fingernails tickling her nipples. Her eyes were closed, lips parted. He could see her erect nipples through her shirt. She looked like a goddess in the candlelight.

Her back arched slightly. She spread her legs.

Pietro felt himself grow hard.

She put her hand between her legs and started fingering herself.

His skin was still wet from the shower. He started stroking himself. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

Wanda was panting. She shivered as she alternated squeezing her clit between two fingers and flicking one finger over it.

Pietro hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. He must have realized what she was doing. Was he watching her through the crack? She gasped at the thought. She wanted him to watch. She wanted him to see. Was he enjoying the sight? Was he touching himself?

She stroked her parted lips with the fingertips of her free hand. She imagined her wet fingers on her clit were his tongue, and that thought sent her over the edge.

Pietro saw her come, her body go taut and then release in jittery trembles. She kept touching herself and little aftershocks of ecstacy shook her. He kept stroking himself, so close he couldn't stand it. Then Wanda sat up and looked toward him, like she was worried he was watching. But she didn't look worried. She looked happy.

His orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He just managed to swallow a groan.

He cleaned himself up and got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom, Wanda was under her covers. Her skin was pinker than normal, but if he hadn't seen what she'd just done, he wouldn't have known it had happened. How many times had she gotten herself off in the night with him lying in a bed next to her?

She smiled teasingly at him. "Took you long enough," she joked.

Did she knew he'd been spying on her? She couldn't know.

"Whatever," he said. He got into his bed. "Goodnight, sister."

"Sweet dreams, brother," she said as she blew out the candle.

Oh, she had no idea how sweet his dreams were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to get much more smutty. You've been warned.

Pietro made his way toward their apartment with a bouquet in his hand. Orange roses, red carnations, maidenhair fern, and some sprigs of linden blossoms. He'd actually bought the bouquet, other than the linden sprigs, which he'd picked and added himself. It had taken him a week to scrimp together enough money for it.

Wanda stood to meet him inside the apartment. She was wearing that flouncy red dress with the sleeves that came off the shoulders. She usually only wore that if she were trying to distract someone so Pietro could rob them. She'd also worn it that time Pietro was caught shoplifting and she had to sweettalk a policeman into letting him out of jail.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Pietro, you've never given me flowers before!"

"Well, this is a special birthday."

"What's special about turning 21?"

"In some countries, we're just now old enough to drink legally."

She laughed. "Well, then it's fitting I got us something special to go with our dinner." She pulled out a bottle of rosé wine.

Dinner was some chicken salad she'd bought, nothing fancy, but better than they usually ate. Wanda put the bouquet in a jar on the table, and she kept looking at it, occasionally smelling and touching the flowers. The fact that he'd gotten her such a suggestive flower arrangement eased her nervousness for what she had planned for tonight.

After they finished eating, Pietro put the dishes in the sink and Wanda poured them both more wine.

Pietro usually drank cheap vodka. The wine tasted nice, though not as strong as he would have liked. He wondered if there was any drink strong enough to give him the courage to flirt with his beloved sister.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Wanda said, standing quickly. She looked through the peephole before flashing a smile at Pietro. "It's your birthday present."

"I thought the wine was my present."

"That was for both of us. Actually, so is this one." She opened the door.

The woman who walked in had long dark hair, a round face with ruddy cheeks and dark red lips. She wore a lacy black and pink corset for a shirt, a short denim skirt, and fishnet stockings.

"Pietro, this is Roseata. Roseata, Pietro."

She stepped up to him, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "Is this real?"

Roseata laughed. She sashayed back toward Wanda. "When this divine creature came up to me and said she wanted to give her boyfriend a special birthday present, I couldn't resist." She lightly trailed her fingertips over Wanda's shoulder. Wanda smiled.

Pietro wondered why Wanda would say he was her boyfriend, but he didn't correct it. He was already getting hard.

"Would you like some rosé, Roseata?" Wanda asked as she brought out a third cup.

"Thank you," Roseata said. She looked Pietro over coquettishly over the rim of the cup. "She told me you were cute, but damn. I'm going to enjoy this."

Pietro drank quickly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants.

Wanda watched them both, trying to conceal how nervous and how eager she was.

"So," Pietro let his fingers trace the pattern of the stocking over Roseata's knee. "What do you have in mind?"

"Be patient, Pietro," Wanda chuckled. He thought she would chide him for being a bad host, but instead she added in a voice that gave him shivers, "You have to wait your turn."

Wanda took Roseata's hand and led her to Pietro's bed. She sat down, pulling Roseata into her lap.

"Oh...my...god..." Pietro whispered.

Roseata smiled in delight as Wanda's hands wandered over her corset. Wanda scooted back, spreading her legs so Roseata could settle between them. Roseata craned her neck back and caught Wanda's lips with hers.

Wanda moaned, feeling Roseata's back press against her breasts, then Roseata's hands slide over her legs. She glanced at Pietro, hoping to see he was enjoying the sight of this as much as she was enjoying the feel. He was sitting at the table, eyes wide, mouth agape, fingers toying with the zipper of his jeans.

Wanda closed her eyes and cupped Roseata's breasts, feeling the rough texture of the lace in her hands. She opened her mouth, letting Roseata's eager tongue in. It pushed in and out, over her lips and tongue and along the roof of her mouth.

Pietro's penis was throbbing painfully against his zipper. He let it out, unbuttoning and unzipping with shaking hands. He got a condom out of his drawer, not taking his eyes off the two beautiful women on his bed.

Wanda hooked her bare legs over Roseata's legs. She started peppering light kisses on Roseata's neck.

Pietro's hand stroked his shaft.

Roseata's eyes fixed on him, she ran her tongue over her lip and gave him a come-hither gesture.

He couldn't resist. He stumbled to the side of his bed, staring at Roseata's lips.

The lips that had just been on Wanda's.

He kissed her greedily, tasting a hint of wine. He opened his mouth, feeling the tongue that had just been in Wanda's mouth slide into his.

Wanda backed up. Her fingers went to work on the hooks on the back of Roseata's corset.

Pietro touched Roseata's breasts, feeling the tight corset loosen. When Wanda unhooked the last hook, the garment nearly popped off. Pietro slid it off Roseata's shoulders and tossed it behind him, hoping it would land on Wanda's bed instead of the floor. Then his hands returned to explore her now gloriously exposed breasts.

Roseata peeled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor, and pulled him to her. She kissed him hungrily, sucking his lips and tongue into her mouth. Then she turned to Wanda, kissing her with the same hunger.

Wanda imagined she could taste Pietro on the kiss. She moaned in pleasure.

Roseata pushed her down to the bed and crawled on top of her. Wanda wrapped her legs around her, wiggling to increase contact.

Pietro watched them for a minute, enjoying the view of Wanda's bare legs framing Roseata's bare back. Then he ran his hands over that back, then over Roseata's ass. He unzipped her skirt and slowly pulled it down, revealing lacy red panties. He pulled off her fishnet stockings, then the panties. Roseata lifted her knees to let him slide it off more easily. He dropped each item to the floor and watched the now completely naked Roseata make love with Wanda, both moaning into each other's mouths.

He moved behind Roseata and slid his shaft into her. Wanda wrapped her legs around both of them, hooking her feet behind his back to pull him closer.

He thrust into Roseata. Wanda broke off the kiss, tossing her head back, and gasped. He thrust again. Roseata's mons rubbed against Wanda's crotch with each thrust. Pietro quickened his pace, watching the pleasure on Wanda's face and listening to Roseata's quick gasps. He slid his hands between them and fondled Roseata's breasts. His fingertips circled her nipples and areolas, and the backs of his fingers brushed Wanda's nipples through the fabric of her dress.

Wanda and Pietro locked eyes. At the look of pleasure on her face and adoration in her eyes, Pietro climaxed with a gasp. He thrust into Roseata a couple more times, then leaned over her, kissing her back, his hands still sandwiched between her and Wanda's breasts.

He drew away reluctantly. He tossed his used condom, then sat on Wanda's bed and just watched.

Wanda rolled over, positioning herself on top of Roseata. She took one nipple in her mouth, nibbling on it, running her tongue over it, then sucking on it forcefully. She slid her hand into Roseata's vagina, sliding her fingers in and out where Pietro had just been.

Roseata orgasmed with a sharp cry, arching her back before melting into the bed in blissful relaxation.

"You're not going to return the favor?" Pietro asked suggestively.

Wanda smiled.

Roseata pushed herself up and crawled toward Wanda like a predatory cat. She kissed the inside of Wanda's thighs, then slowly lifted off her dress.

Pietro held his breath as Wanda's glorious body was exposed to his sight. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

Roseata pushed her down. Her tongue darted out and touched Wanda's clit. Wanda's heavy-lidded eyes fluttered closed. She panted softly.

"More," Pietro whispered.

Roseata's tongue wiggled, then rolled around Wanda's clit. She slid her fingers inside her, stroking hard along Wanda's vagina. It felt wonderful. Wanda's head was spinning. She didn't even know if she came, or how many times. Her mind was too hazy.

Roseata pulled her fingers out, only to replace them with her tongue, which moved in and out, pressing up and down inside her, pleasuring her in ways Wanda wouldn't have thought possible.

When Roseata withdrew, Wanda lay there, dripping with sweat and trembling with satisfaction.

As Pietro watched, he'd started getting hard again. He was almost ready for another round. He climbed back on the bed and kissed Roseata desperately, detecting a salty, tangy taste on her lips and tongue. He licked and sucked at it. Roseata started stroking him, with fingers still damp from being inside Wanda.

Wanda roused herself, and rose to join them. She placed a kiss on Roseata's shoulder, then leaned down to suck her tit.

Pietro slid his fingers into Roseata's vagina, and so did Wanda. Their fingers mingled together inside her.

Roseata came hard, moaning loudly and rocking and squeezing around their hands.

Wanda released her nipple and sat up to kiss her mouth. Roseata kissed back, her passion heightened by her orgasm.

With his fingers still wet from being inside her, Pietro touched Roseata's chin and tipped her head toward him so he could kiss her 

In a rush of boldness she never would have dared if her body weren't pounding with hormones, Wanda insinuated herself between them, and joined their kiss with her lips and tongue.

Pietro couldn't believe this was happening. He knew it wasn't a dream, because it was too real, too vivid, and even his wildest dreams had never been THIS wild. He felt both Roseata's and Wanda's lips on his, tasted both of their tongues with his tongue. His hand lifted to feel Roseata's erect nipple, and he felt Wanda's bare breast pressed next to it.

Wanda felt Pietro's fingers brush her nipple, and this time, she was sure it wasn't an accident.

It had gotten dark, almost too dark to see. In the dark, he wouldn't know who was touching him, she reasoned. She brushed his bare leg with her fingertips, and when his reaction was to kiss them even harder, she slid her hand slowly up his thigh and lightly ran one finger down the top of his dick. She felt it surge in response to the touch, so she did it again, with two fingers this time. Then she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently and rhythmically.

Pietro knew it was Wanda's hand on him. At first he hadn't dared believe it, but he knew her hand. It was smaller and more delicate than Roseata's hand. He almost came from the slightest touch of it. He didn't want to come yet. He didn't want this to be over.

He drew away from both women. "I'll be right back."

They waited for him, Wanda agonizing in fear that she'd gone too far.

He fumbled around, trembling, in the dark to find, open, and put on another condom. Then he climbed back on the bed. "Where were we?"

Roseata started kissing him again. Wanda hung back. When Roseata broke off from Pietro to kiss her, Pietro ducked down and sucked on Roseata's nipple. He kissed his way across her chest to her other breast. Then to the next one over, which was Wanda's.

Wanda, her lips still engaged with Roseata's, felt Pietro's mouth close over her breast. His tongue rolled over her nipple, then he took it gently between his teeth and sucked on it. She might have come right then, but didn't dare make any movement or sound to make him think she didn't want this.

His hand wandered along her leg. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her other breast.

Pietro ran his thumb over Wanda's hard nipple, and sucked even harder on her other one. Then he switched, moving his lips to her other nipple. Roseata bent down and took over sucking the first one.

Wanda had never felt anything like this, a mouth on each of her tits at once. She panted and moaned at the same time, and it came out as a squeak.

Then she felt a hand creep between her thighs. Pietro's hand. She parted her legs, inviting him in.

His lips released her nipple. He inched up, staring at the outline of her face in the dark. He brushed his lips against hers, as light as a feather.

She gasped, but didn't pull away.

He kissed her again, a quick peck. His hand had stopped at the top of her leg.

She moved forward and kissed him. Her kiss was firmer.

He kissed her back. She opened her mouth, and he opened his, and felt her tongue slide between his lips.

And he slid his hand between her legs.

Roseata had moved behind Wanda. She laid down and took Pietro's shaft into her mouth. Pietro groaned happily at the feeling of it, appreciating her skill, but his focus was on Wanda, on the slick warmth his fingers found between her folds as her tongue explored his mouth.

Wanda drew back from the kiss. She wanted to focus on the feelings below.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Pietro."

His thumb rubbed her clit, and his fingers slid deeper into her, then up her, thrusting into her as Roseata bobbed up and down on his shaft.

Wanda bore down on his hand. She grasped his shoulder, squeezing hard. Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open as she came.

The sight and sound and feel of her coming got Pietro off. He grabbed the back of Roseata's head, holding her still as he finished.

Then he fell back, sliding his fingers out of Wanda. She collapsed next to him. Roseata rolled over, using Pietro's thigh as a pillow.

They were all completely exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since their birthday. They hadn't really talked about what happened. They vaguely mentioned what a great time they had with Roseata. They made comments that could be interpreted as flirting or teasing. That was all. Both wondered if the other wanted to just pretend nothing happened.

But tonight was different. Pietro had just gotten out of the shower when Wanda came home. She stopped in the doorway and let her eyes linger on him a moment. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

She had a large dandelion tucked behind her ear. It drew his eyes to her face, a point of brightness in the gloom of their apartment.

"Where have you been?" he asked conversationally.

"Around." She sat on hed bed and started taking off her shoes. "I asked about jobs down at the pawn shops and the factory."

"Got any leads?"

"Rumors," she replied dismissively. "As usual." She lit her candle to give the room a little light. "You should close the curtains if you're going to walk around the apartment like that."

He stretched. "What, are you worried our neighbors will see my bulging muscles and want me for themselves?"

She smirked at him. "You wish." She started closing the curtains, sashaying between the windows, swinging her hips as she walked in a way that drew Pietro's eyes to her short skirt. "You know Ilir, the guy who sells contraband to the soldiers? He said he heard about some doctors offering to pay volunteers for a medical experiment, but it was all hush-hush. He says they've been recruiting kids who age out at the orphanage. I told him to get back to me if he finds out any more. But even if that's real, they'd probably find some reason not to take us."

He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "You worry too much, sister."

"To make up for you not worrying enough." She sighed and relaxed into his touch. "Keep doing that."

He did. Her little murmurs of pleasure at the massage were making him hard.

Wanda hoped she was turning him on, but wanted to be sure before she went any further. She reached up to brush back her hair, and accidentally-on-purpose knocked her dandelion to the ground. She bent over to pick it up, making sure to give Pietro a good view of her backside. She snuck a glance behind her, noting the telltale bulge in his boxers.

She straightened up and tucked the dandelion back behind her ear, and pulled her hair over one shoulder to expose her neck. "You can keep going if you want."

He resumed the massage, rubbing her neck and shoulders.

She turned her head and kissed his hand.

It was a simple kiss, the kind of hand kisses and cheek kisses they had been sharing for years, and Pietro wasn't sure how to interpret it. Until Wanda kissed his fingers, letting her lips linger for longer than usual. She kissed them again, flicking her tongue out to taste them.

Pietro lifted his fingers to stroke her lips. Her lips parted, and he could feel her quick, panting breaths on his fingertips.

She took his fingers into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his fingertips, then started sucking on them.

He moved closer to her. She tipped her head to the side, offering her graceful neck to him. He nuzzled it.

"You're irresistible," he whispered, then kissed her neck.

"Then it's a good thing I have no interest in being resisted," she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, letting her feel his erection. She writhed against him, her hair spilling down his chest. He felt her body heave with her panting breaths.

He slid his hands up her, cupping her breasts, finding her nipples beneath her shirt and scratching them the way he'd seen her do it the night he'd spied on her.

She reached her hand behind herself and ran it over the front of his boxers. "I told you I would do anything for you."

He strained into her touch, but he managed to say between panting breaths, "I would do anything for you too."

She slid her hands under the waist of his boxers and pushed them off. They fell to his feet. Then she took off her skirt and panties.

He slowly took off her shirt, then her bra. His hands explored up and down her body. Her thighs, her hips, her waist, her breasts. He kissed her shoulders and neck, biting and nibbling her tender skin. He rubbe his dick against her ass. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands, feeling her hard nipples in his palms.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He opened his mouth to it. She ran her tongue over his lips. His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. His fingers wandered down her butt crack and into her labia, finding her dripping wet for him.

She broke away from their kiss. With her dark, heavy-lidded gaze fixed on his, she slid down his body, letting her breasts bunch up against him. She darted her tongue out, licking her way down his abs, then up his hard shaft. She wrapped her lips around his dick, running her tongue in circles around the head.

Pietro held his breath, but when she started sucking he released it in a sharp gasp. He entwined his fingers in her hair, and she took it as encouragement to suck harder. She squeezed the head between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She gagged a little and backed up, wrapping her hand around his shaft and squeezing as she sucked.

"Wanda, I'm going to come," he warned.

She responded by sucking more vigorously. She wanted him to come, wanted to swallow him.

He brushed back her hair so he could look at her face as he orgasmed. She swallowed, then slowly slid her mouth off him.

"Fuck, Wanda, you are incredible."

"So are you."

She stood and went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

Pietro lay on his bed, basking in the haze of endorphins from his orgasm.

Wanda came out of the bathroom and lay on her bed, looking at him. Naked, his muscles standing out in the soft light of the candle, he was the most arousing thing she'd ever seen 

She started touching herself, rubbing herself as she kept her eyes fixed on him. He watched her for a minute, then moved over to her bed. She scooted over to make room for him. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching transfixed as she pleasured herself.

"I love you, Pietro," she said.

"I love you too, Wanda."

She closed her eyes, breathing in sharply. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Her body thrashed. "Again," she breathed.

He covered her hand with his, adding his fingers to hers as she stroked herself. "I love you." He slid his hand up hers, and pushed his fingers inside her, pumping into her with the same rhythm she rubbed her clit. "I love you, sister."

Her back arched up off the bed. Her mouth opened in what looked like a silent scream. He felt her muscles spasming around his fingers.

She dropped back to the bed, panting. He kept moving his fingers in and out of her, but slower and gentler than before. He was just enjoying the silkiness of her slick pussy.

He was getting hard again. He slowly withdrew his fingers, then stuck them in his mouth one by one.

At the sight, sound, and mere thought of Pietro tasting her, Wanda wanted him so bad she couldn't bear it. She sat up and pushed him down onto her bed. She crawled over him, spreading her legs to straddle him, leaned down and kissed him hard. She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth. He moaned.

She let go of him, eliciting a disappointed whine. She inched up his body until she could brush her nipples over his lips. He caught a breast and opened his mouth to it, licking her tit.

"Bite it," she whispered.

He did.

"Ahhhh..." she moaned in pleasure.

He switched to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Now suck on it. Hard."

He happily complied.

When after a couple of minutes her nipples were getting too tender, and Pietro's mouth was getting tired, she sat up, sitting on his stomach.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, gazing at her worshipfully.

She reached off the bed, opened his drawer, and pulled out a condom.

Pietro stared at her in anticipation.

Wanda opened the condom and rolled it down his shaft, stroking him generously as she did. She kneeled above him, looking into his eyes, seeing the eagerness there that matched her own.

Spreading herself open, she lowered onto him slowly, savoring the feeling of him entering her, filling her. She squeezed her muscles around him. He groaned. His hands gripped her hips.

She started moving up and down, slowly at first, feeling him move inside her, then faster, harder. The old mattress springs squeaked beneath them.

They kept their eyes on each other's faces, feeding off the pleasure they saw there.

After a few minutes, Wanda started tiring and slowing.

"Want to switch positions?" Pietro asked.

She smiled and lifted off him. He sat up.

Instead of lying down, Wanda leaned forward onto her arms, getting on all fours on the bed. "Would you like me like this?"

He couldn't even answer. He ran his hands over her rounded ass. He positioned himself behind her as she spread her legs wider.

He pushed into her, feeling her hot, wet vagina squeeze around him. He started thrusting, pumping into her while his hands gripped her hips. Then he curled over her, rubbing his chest up and down her back.

He came fast and hard.

He lay his head between her shoulders, panting for a moment, then slid out of her. He threw away his condom and lay down on the bed.

Wanda lay on her side, gazing at him. "You liked that?"

"God yes."

"Good." She lay back next to him.

He took a minute to catch his breath, then rolled over to her and kissed her. His fingers toyed with her nipple, then his hand ran down her body and between her legs.

Her still-sensitive pussy leaped at his touch.

"You want more?" he asked.

"Yes."

He moved down her. She spread her legs, welcoming anything he would give her.

His tongue wormed its way into her vagina. He plunged it in and out, licking inside her, flexing and circling. Then he licked up to her clit. He wrapped his lips around it, wiggled it with his tongue, gently nibbled at it.

Wanda couldn't keep quiet when she came this time. Her hands gripped the blanket beneath her as she threw her head back and just managed to stifle her scream into a squeak that the neighbors might not hear.

She lay on her bed panting. Pietro collapsed beside her.

"That was fantastic," she said.

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything else for a few minutes. Then Pietro said, "We probably shouldn't keep doing this."

Wanda stared at the ceiling. "You're probably right."

"It's because I love you so much. I need you to understand that. I can't risk hurting you. No matter how great the sex is."

Wanda got why he was worried: Pietro was a player. That was just who he was. She was forbidden fruit, but if they kept going like this he would get tired of her, and maybe he worried how she would feel when that happened.

"It's not like I'll be jealous of your girlfriends," she assured him. "I love you. You're my brother, and nothing will ever change that."

He smiled at her. "I feel the same way."

"So, we won't do this anymore. Much."

He laughed at that. "Deal." He reached over and took her hand. "No one can find out about this."

"Of course not. It's our little secret. I'll take it to my grave."

"I would say that too, but I don't plan on ever dying."

She smirked. "Good luck with that."

She blew out her candle, and they fell asleep.


End file.
